


Red Dress.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Missions, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go on a missiom with Steve and something changes. It hurts you a lot but there is nothing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dress.

“You look like a movie.”  I heard Wanda’s accented voice from behind me. “And I think Captain will love to watch you.”

“Oh shut up.” I said blushing. The thing was me and Steve had a mission. In which we had to attend to a cocktail. I was wearing a short blood red dress with no sleeves. It was hugging all my curves perfectly and my ass was looking bombshell. It gave good view of my boobs. I had nude stilettos under and a matching blood red lipstick.

“(y/n)? Are you ready?” We heard Steve knocking on the door.

“Yes. I am.” I said giving Wanda a dirty look who was grinning like an idiot.

I opened the door and saw Steve in his dark navy suit and a snow white shirt. Well if this was not heaven I had no idea what was.

“You look beautiful.” he said a shy smile on his lips. I smiled back and said.

“You look quiet handsome too.” he offered me his arm which I gladly took and together we went to our car. He was trying to not look at my bare legs. Poor man was trying so hard. So I crossed my legs and bet them to side for show. I could have sworn I heard him gulp. I smiled to myself and tried not to tease him a lot. When we arrived he helped me to get out of the car. And he put his arm securely around my waist. We were playing a couple and it was going to be a very lustfull couple. 

“You good?” he asked before starting to walk with me to our table.

“Yes. You?” I asked putting my hand over his heart. It was to make us look like a couple and also I might or might not wanted to feel his heart beat. And hell yeah it was faster than usual.

“I am.” he said as we sat next to each other. We were watching people. His hand was resting on my waist and the heat radiating from it made me feel good.

“There he is.” I whispered getting my face closer to his. I could feel his breath on my cheek.

“Want to go?” he asked.

“I am not sure you will be very succesfull seducing him.” I said.

“If anything happens, call.” he said and kissed my temple. 

“I am a pro.” I said and left him there making my way towards the target dude. I added an extra sway to my hips as I walked just to tease Captain America.

“Hello.” I said. More like whispered to target dude. He was young. Maybe younger than me but not more than few years.

“Hello pretty. Have we met?” he asked. His eyes shamelesly wondering around my body. 

“Well I am here to change that.” I said amd sat next to him. After 30 minutes of flirting and few ass squeezes I managed to take the USB from his chest pocket. And before he could notice it or try to take me to his bed I made my way back to Steve. He looked a bit angry but we had no time.

“I got it lets go.” I said and pulled him after me. We didn’t speak much at car and it was strange. Usually Steve would ask how I felt, was I okay etc. But this time he was quiet as hell and it was very strange.

“Steve…” I gently said. He looked at mr but it was a hard look a pained look.

“Anything happened when I wasn’t there? Did I do something wrong?” I asked him. 

“No. Everything is allright.” he said. Before I could say anything else he got out of the car and left me alone. I sighed and went to give the USB to Fury.

After telling him the whole mission I went back to my room. 

“You are back!” Wanda said.

“Yep. I am.” I said as I get out of my heels and dress. 

“So… What happened?” Wanda asked after me as I made my way to shower.

“I took the USB.”

“No dummy. Not that. What happened between you and Cap?”

“I am not sure. We were good at first but then he didn’t even wanted to talk to me.”

“What?”

“I don’t know Wanda. He just… I don’t know.” I said. After I washed my hair and cleaned all my make up, I put on some new lingerine and pjs. Wanda was waiting for me on my bed.

“What exactly happened?” sge asked.

“Nothing happened and this is a problem. I mean what the fuck!” I said.

“I will talk to him.” Wanda said.

“Please don’t. I want to give him som time and space. Maybe tomorrow he will be better or something.” I said but it didn’t really happened that way. He gave icy glares to me and didn’t even bother talking to me. Wanda and the others were watching every minute of it. Wanda was angry and I was sad. Steve and I always were close. We had friendship, flirt and attraction. Perfect trio. But something changed and I had no idea what the fuck was wrong.

“(y/n)...” I heard Wanda. I was watching my cup of coffee for at least 5 minutes now.

We were at breakfast all together and watching my coffee was the only way to escape Steve’s death glares.

“Yeah?” I tried to smile at Wanda but I couldn’t fight the sadness taking over me.

“Do you want some cake?” she asked smiling. She was trying to cheer me up but I was too deep in my own misery.

“No. I am full. Thanks.” I said.

“You just drank coffee (y/n). There is no way you can be full.” Clint said.

“I don’t feel like eating. Really.” I said giving him a small smile. I could sense the worry and something unsaid on the table. 

“I will take a walk.” I said and stokd up from table.

***

“I don’t know why are you doing this to her but if you won’t stop it soon I will kill you!” Wanda hissed towards me.

“Maybe it was a bit harsh but Wanda is right Captain. You should talk with (y/n).” Bruce said. The truth was I didn’t wanted to hurt (y/n). Maybe a bit maybe at first but I never meant her to get this silent.

“What is happening Steve? (Y/n) is a sweet girl. And you are a good guy. And this shit between you two is surreal. It is not you. It is not her. I have no idea what happened between you but you have to fix this. That girl doesn’t deserve it.” Clint said.

I was going to tell them that I didn’t mean it or things went too fast too serious but Wanda looked at me and said:

“If you won’t gi after her right now and fix all this you will be dead.”

I stood up and followed the way she went. She was sitting on the grass her coffee in her hand. She didn’t notice me so I sat next to her as soft as I could.

“Hey…” I said. She was suprised to see me.

“Hey.” she said back.

“Can we talk?” I asked.

“Yes. Sure. Yeah.” she said. But I could sense the fear in her voice. She was scared of me. Or maybe the things I could say. I held her hand and kissed the back of it.

“I am sorry. For everything I did these last few weeks. I just…” I said. “I was jealous.” I confessed. 

“Jealous?” she asked.

“That mission that guy. He touched you and I was jealous. I had no right to be but I was jealous. You are so kind and good towards me and I think I started to see you as mine and it was dangerous. Because you are not mine. And I tried to stop this feeling and… And I think I fucked everything.”

“Steve…”

“I am sorry doll… I just … You know me. You know everyone I can say were mine are long dead or MIA. And here you are the dearest girl I could ever met and I guess a part of me wanted to make you mine because look at you. So pretty, so smart who wouldn’t want to call you as theirs. And here I am…” I said but before I could tell anything else her soft pink lips were pressed to mine. I pulled to my lap. Her thighs were around my hips and her hands were resting on my chest. I had no idea what to do with my hands. I knew I probably was as red as the dress she wore that night. She put her hands over mine and placed them on her butt. I couldn’t help but squeeze them. She placed her hands on my chest again and deepened the kiss. She pushed me on my back so I was laying on soft grass. She was laying on top of me and the kiss lasted like for a long time untill we heard someone clean their throat. 

“Well with fixing things we sure didn’t mean that.” Natasha said smiling. I saw the cutest blush on (y/n)s cheeks. I pressed her to my body and not caring about the team I kissed her one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I am always open for kudos, comments and requests.


End file.
